Mock Games
by artmusicjoy
Summary: It was decided that there would be a Hunger Games, a new one. This time with children of the Capitol, rather than of the 12 Districts. However, this is not the story you might think it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

Today was the day, the 1st Hunger Games with _complete_ Capitol involvement. In city hall of the formerly prestigious Capitol were two large jars akin to the twenty-four that used to be paired across the former twelve districts. In those jars were the names of every boy and girl between ages twelve and eighteen who used to live in the lap of luxury in the Capitol.

Today, the Capitol would know the real fear of the ever famed Hunger Games, having to sign their own children up for the death match.

Katniss, the Mocking-Jay, had been given the honor of selecting the twelve girls and twelve boys who would participate in that years games.

"You ready, Katniss?" Peeta's voice asked from the other side of her dressing room.

"Yes, I'm coming," she said, heading to the door.

"Wow," Peeta said upon seeing her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a dress very similar to the wedding dress the Capitol had voted for her to wear. There were small wire wings coming off her shoulders trailing along the top. Unlike that dress, however, it was black and had an aline skirt that reached her ankles. "I have been waiting so long for this day."

"Shall we?" Peeta offered his hand to her.

"Let's go," she held onto his hand as they walked to the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Extended Ending**

Katniss exhaled before pushing aside the curtain, coming out on stage, her hair fluttering behind her in rhythm with the curtains. In the crowd, Peeta smiled at Katniss, and she smiled back. Looking out into the corwd, katniss could see children standing with terror etched on their faces, parents ready to break down, and a select few trying to look brave.

"Now the time has come for us to select the courageous young men and woman to compete in the 1st ever Capitol Games," Katniss mimicked the words she had heard Effie say over a dozen times, the word of her script she had memorized in the nights before. All were silent, the only sound to be heard was Katniss's heels hitting the stage as she made her way over to the first bowl. She pulled out twelve cards and made her way back over to the microphone. She called out one name.

Then another.

Then another.

And so on, a child walking on stage, accepting their fate, at the call of their names. "Now, would anyone like to volunteer to take the place of these lucky few?" Again, silence overtook the crowd. Katniss was not surprised, the reality of the Games was hitting everyone, nobody wanted to volunteer.

This process repeated itself until twelve girls and twelve boys stood on stage with pleading eyes. Some looked to be near tears and several parents already were. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." This is where several others began to cry, knowing the loss of their loved ones was inevitable.

Or was it?

"But," Katniss's voice rang over the speakers, "This will not happen. Look around. See the people on stage, those around you. They may be your loved ones or strangers you've seen around town. But everyone today feared for wither their lives or the lives of somebody they love. This is the true fear of the Hunger Games. I will not be so cruel as to make any of these children to fight;_ nobody_ will make them. But today, the people of the now fallen Capitol see why the Hunger Games was never just a game, but a death sentence. I have to admit, you all stayed strong, as members of the Districts had to be. Now, everyone, you may reunite with your families." The children ran off the stage, into the arms of their parents. "There was a long debate before deciding whether or not to go through with the Games. But it was decided that you should know the fear, but not the loss. Now, you may go about your daily live knowing, you will never again hear of the tragedy known as The Hunger Games."


End file.
